


Chaos and general Absurdity~

by Mgslayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/F, Fantasy, Fun, Future, Gen, Lesbian, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, absurdity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgslayer/pseuds/Mgslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a Young Succubus who's looking for a fun time and ends up having to save someone dear to her from a nefarious local deity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos and general Absurdity~

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be named ! @ # $ % because why not thats why, use your brain to see how those associate with the ordering on your keyboard~ :p

What do you do when you’ve experienced all of what life has to offer? You go and experience different lives of course. T’challis was a very old witch and with her age came understanding, physical desires and of course crushing boredom. Jumping dimensions was not something new to her by any means but she’d avoided it due to the complications it often wrought when crossing the barrier. For example if she ended up in a universe were the flow of arcane energies was weak it made it tremendously harder to get home. The only constant she’d found through her time traveling through various universes was that Arcane energy was a constant, it was weaker in some and stronger in others. Time, species, even physics often differed from one universe to the next. It was easy to walk between universes, it however was impossible to predict where she’d end up with the exception of her home which luckily was its own pocket dimension. It gave off a strong pulse of energy every so often that kept her up to date as to where it was relative to her position in the fabric of space. She suspected somewhere in the multiverse there were parallels to her own reality, the one she originated from, that held similar copies of herself. Try as she might however she had not been so lucky as to land in one of them, meeting another T’challis would have made for great study and a very fun experience indeed.

She stepped into one of the many rooms in her home and put a pair of hands on her hips. Scorch marks dotted the floor, walls and ceiling of this room particular. It's where she used her more volatile spells, the rest of her home she took great care to keep beautiful but ultimately she needed a space to test and use such things and this room drew the short end of the stick. She stuck out all six of her palms and closed her eyes, the runic combinations for Door, plane, position, and change appeared on the four and with a quick swipe she tore open a portal in space, not so much time. There was a more complex variant of the same spell mind but she had little interest in controlling the exact date she appeared in, so long as it was inhabited and semi civilized she didn’t really care. 

She ended up in a very agreeable place indeed, stepping out into dancing colors and flashing lights along with the smell of alcohol and sweat. One look around pretty much confirmed that the portal had spit her out into some sort of human club. SHe slipped her extra arms into her Cloak for now, until she saw something inhuman or maybe humans with modifications that would be able to explain away her extra limbs she would simply keep them out of sight to keep her profile low. 

 

“Hey, kids aren’t allowed in here.” A gruff voice spoke up from behind her, causing her to turn around and look up at the massive bouncer. Being called a child was nothing new given her young appearance and tiny body so she let it slide, instead playing the role she was mistaken for just to move things along.

“I thought i saw my daddy come in here but I cant find him!” It wasn’t hard to sound convincing, her voice was light and soft as it was so there wasn’t much effort needed. “Mommy was worried about him and we’ve been looking for him all night.” She wiped a fake tear from one of her eyes, glad that her skin was covered for the moment.

The bouncer whistled and leaned down, pulling her hood off and glaring at her. “You’re not the first to give me bull and you won’t be the last.” The massive male said as he quickly changed into Her before her very eyes.

“Tch.” T’challis hissed,a doppleganger or some variant belonging to this universe. “So i take it these won’t raise much alarm.” She took her cloak off and snapped her fingers using all six hands. The clone quickly grew two more sets of arms confirming that it could only change into what it saw.

“Yea you’re fine, saw you step through that portal. Well half the club did but most didn’t care once they saw such a tiny thing step out of it.” The other her put her hands behind her head and leaned against the wall. ‘You wouldn’t happen to have any money on you would ya?” the clone asked.

“What do you think?” She shot back turning out her pockets with two hands and touching the clone of her with another. The sequence for “base” and “originate” surged around her wrist and with a little satisfaction she watched as the clone of her changed into its base form. 

“What the hell-” The doppelganger moved back in surprise, looking down at herself in awe as she was suddenly back to the body she was born with and not just one she was mimicking. “Uncool, very uncool.” She crossed her arms glaring at T’challis.

“I find it annoying and Rude when a Doppelganger copies me.” She snapped at the taller woman, she was humanoid now. White hair, pale white skin with snow white crystalline eyes. By all accounts she was beautiful which was interesting to the tiny witch since most of the copiers she’d ever met were just ugly blob like things or didn’t have any sort of defining features to their bodies.  
“So is it known you’re a body shifter or is this a secret thing? Im not from this universe so the last thing i want is for every human who spots me to freak the hell out.” She planted her lower most arms on her hips.

The other girl blinked “Humans? Oh you mean our ancestors i think. Nah, nah you’ll fit in fine around here, so long as you have money and a job. Else the police will hunt you down for being unemployed.” The snow-white woman told her with a huffy tone as she changed back into the massive muscular bodyguard from before. “You won’t make it out of this building without alerting the authorities.” She told the tiny multi-armed child.

“I doubt i'll have any issues avoiding them. If i don't like this world i can simply move on to the next.” She smiled deviously, though it would be sometime before she could safely do so. Creating tears in the fabric of space was a delicate process and she’d already experienced the effects of not letting each portal close up and basically heal before casting the next. The speed at which it happened varied from place to place so she could be sticking around anywhere from a few minutes to a few days or more even. She began walking around the place, quickly finding that she wasn’t just in a normal bar. Seemed like a place for freak shows to hang out and...touch each other. The very thought of it both repulsed her and stimulated her at the same time. Her curiosity of course… She took a seat, well more like jumped onto it and squirmed her way up the side and sat down at the bar and tapped the table. “What’cha got on tap?” She asked the keeper who looked her over with reptilian eyes.

“Water, beer..milk.” He replied in a gravelly tone. 

“Now, hows about you spot a girl for a drink or two and i'll pay you back later hmm~” she smiled, eyes fluttering in her best attempt to look cute.

“If yer broke get out, i don’t have time to deal with unemployed children.” He looked down at her with a snort

She very nearly let him have it after being called a child but someone beat her to the punch. “I've had it working here! The pay isn’t nearly good enough to deal with the constant harassment, fuck this place and fuck you i'm out.” The woman stormed out, cursing obscenities as she did. T’challis turned back around with a grin “seems like you have an opening~ i want something from you, you need someone to replace her on short notice. I think we can help each other out.” She gave him a grin filled with sharp mischievous teeth. 

He sighed and planted his hands down on the bar. “You got any experience? I dont have time to train you so i expect you to work immediately, as in right now. No permanent position either, ive got workers coming in and fucking off in less than a month far too often as it is already.” He grunted.

“I've worked a table or two in my time, very handy too.” She cracked her knuckles, all of them. “Sir i've got enough arms to do three people's worth of whatever it was she was doing.” She let her over confidence shine through, assuming she was just a waitress or something. 

“Gonna need more than arms to do her job, s’pose you’ll appeal to certain people.” He commented “here's the deal, you make most of your money off tips and at the end of the week you get paid for how many hours you put in.” He explained

“Sounds fine to this little bitch, now what's the job description.” She planted her elbow down on the counter and continued to give him an evil smile.

“You’re a… Physical entertainer. Yer job is to keep drunken morons happy and entice them to buy more booze. Get friendly withem, let them flirt wit’chu but if any of them try and pressure you into anything further than that you come to me.” He growled coldly, giving her a death stare for he was very serious about the wellbeing of his employee’s.

“Im going to need some scantily clad clothing, your strongest alcohol and… A place to crash for tonight}” she tossed in since the portal spell was still not working, the arcane connection in this reality was a bit on the weak side. 

“I dont have anything that's in your size, sure, and the room upstairs is available for homeless temp employees like you so just take it.” He pointed towards the stairs with a jab of his thumb. “Besides what you’ve got on now is good enough, rocking the whole arabian princess...belly dancer motif.” He told her as he turned towards a customer. “Get a move on the night’s still young.” He handed her a bottle of whiskey and shooed her off with a sweeping hand. She shrugged and hopped down, only turning to catch what looked to be a badge “Keep that on you, lets everyone else know ya work here.” The tall male called out before taking care of the piling up drink requests, watching him for just a moment was almost reminiscent of the game tapper on the later stages.

She honestly wasn’t sure if the patrons here would be into someone of her physique but it wasn’t long before she was sitting in some drunken mans lap, making merry and being a flirt while they got completely shit faced. T’challis however had more than one Liver unlike humans so the Alcohol wasn’t having more of an effect on them than her. She couldn’t ignore the feeling of her blood boiling, the physical contact and teasing was awakening her mother's latent genes within her. She growled playfully at the guy she was sitting on, pushing him down into the cushioned seat and locking lips with him hungrily. 

The pure...intoxication of his vitality flowed through her, it had been so long since she’d siphoned the life energy off another living being. She was a little bit wet from it and from the hardness rubbing up into her he was enjoying himself too~. She pushed into the long kiss in an attempt to drain him for all he had, he was lucky she wasn’t as powerful as her mother or he’d surely die from this experience. As it was he’d just lose a couple years off his lifespan and feel like shit for a few days. He twitched from under her and suddenly the seat of his pants grew warm and soft, giggling internally as she realized he’d just blown a load from a simple kiss.

“How ya feeling fellah~?” She asked with a sultry tone, running her index finger under his chin and nuzzling into him.

“Ohh, oh god. That- that was the most intense orgasm i’ve ever had.” he panted heavily.

“Drained after only one kiss? You need to work on your stamina love~ you should probably go home and get some sleep, come back and visit me again ok.” SHe lightly commanded him, the kiss also left the victim in a charmed state so that they were willing to listen to her orders. “Hmm wait, actually i think i deserve a pretty big tip after making you feel sooo good.” She half moaned out, watching as he pulled out his wallet and stuffed the entirety of its contents into her pants. SHe had no idea what the money was worth here but this was a good start. She moved off his lap and patted his ass as he stumbled out, moving back over to the bar just overflowing with radiant vitality.

 

“Hey barkeep, err boss.” She banged on the table to get his attention.

“What, and my name is Tyrone pip-squeak now what is it?” He shot back, coming over to face her as she dumped a bunch of bills on the table.

“Im not from around here, how much is this exactly? I managed to get my first client to tip me.” She pushed it towards him.

“Hmm, this here’s a 2 bill, a five, two twenties and a hundred. You sure you didn’t lift his wallet?” He eyed her.

“Shes clean Tyrone i watched the whole ordeal, shes got a way with people it seems~ ya know, kinda like how i do.” She hinted implying it was an..extra curricular ability. 

“I see, well you did good. Keep cleaning out their pockets i guess.” he handed the money back to her.

“I’ve got plenty of experience, this isn’t my first song and dance when it comes to wowing drunken morons” She chuckled as she hopped down and sauntered off for another victim...client.

“A witch? Ehh whatever.” Tyrone really didn’t care or want to care. She went back to work, more eager now than before as her desire was all consuming. Being the daughter of a Succubus only meant her hormones were rampaging through her system as her body kept trying to convince her to jump the next guy she talked to and drag him into the back room for some privacy. SHe’d been living with these urges for many a century by now and was no stranger to ignoring them, much to her bodies protest as it continued to stay wet and hot.

“So, who wants to claim me next?” She asked loud enough for the patrons to hear her over the noise of speech and music. To her surprise and immediate disappointment everyone who’d seen her little display of dominance looked away instantly, more than a few of them putting a hand in their pocket as if to confirm their wallets were still there. “Eh fine be that way.” She shrugged irritably as she picked out a table and pulled up a seat, legs dangling from the chair.

 

“How much to have her to myself for the rest of the night? Ill pay for a room of course.” A voice spoke up behind Tyrone, turning to see a tall slender woman with pale skin and striking beauty.

“Mmmm two hundred, and only if she goes along with it.” he replied gruffly. The woman turned with a flourish and started heading towards the table with the small witch sitting at it.

 

She felt a Tap on her shoulder breaking her from her bored stupor, what had meant to be some meditation ended up becoming a daydream about what would happen if she attempted to conjure a full suit of armor around her body. She blinked and looked up, staring directly into the eyes of the most gorgeous woman she’d seen in centuries. 

“I've already received word that I can own you for the night, so long as you’re ok with it.” She smiled, speaking clearly and sweetly.

“With a rack like yours and an ass to go with it id love to~.” She gave the tall woman a mischievous grin as she hopped up, suddenly picked up and carried Bridal style by the tall woman. “I know i don’t weigh much but you’re stronger than you appear aren’t you.” She stated flatly at the sudden shift in control, making her feel like the submissive here.

“You talk far too much.” a finger was placed on her lips causing her face to flush and heat spread across her cheeks. She stayed quiet until they reached the private room, the one that was being given to her for a few days and was plopped down on the bed. “Still i guess you would talk someone to death after spending all your time in solitude.” the woman flipped her hair back over her shoulder and gave T’challis a Grin that was packed with even more Mischievousness and teasing than her own.

“And how could you possibly know anything about m-.” Her eyes went wide as she was suddenly assaulted by a kiss, her own natural charming magic shattered in an instant at the powerful infectious force invading her body. SHe knew this feeling all too well buttt she didn’t care, not like she’d die from being fed on a bit. She reclined into the bed and let herself be pinned by the stronger woman. 

“You really must do something about this tiny form of your’s, how’re you ever supposed to attract lasting mates looking like a loli-spider.” The other woman teased. T’challis was too busy breathing heavily to respond to the bait.

“Nice..too see you too..mother.” She gasped out. “What are you doing here? You don’t expect me to believe We met by pure accident, i was going through dimensions like you go through lovers. Fast and randomly.” She shot back.

“You wound your mother saying such harsh words, ahh i Picked up on your essence the moment you left that bubble of yours so i gently manipulated your “random” jumps to land you here, surely you’ve noticed how little energy there is in the area to reopen a portal? That was my doing~ this world is completely devoid of people like us so the ambient arcane energy has been doing wonders to my skin and complexion as it draws into me.”

“God, you talk too much.” T’challis stared at her mother with contempt for a moment before breaking out into a snorting fit. “You utter Bitch, are you still hung up on how i Rejected you?” She chuckled. It was fairly common for the offspring of succubi to stay with their mothers as lovers given their closeness and compatibility but after a while of being trapped beneath her mother's shadow she’d struck out on her own. It had been roughly four hundred years since she’d last seen her mother, so basically last month in a near immortals perspective.

“So, why seal away your true power? When we used to be together you had a body that gave me a run for my money.” Her mother asked wondering why her daughter would chose such a diminutive form.

“T’chala..mom.” She glared at her mother “It takes too much effort to maintain a form of that strength, besides i haven’t properly fed since the last time i saw you. The snack i had tonight only topped off my physical energy. I’d say id last at most five seconds in that form before it completely depleted what reserves of power i have left.” She put her hands behind her head and kicked up her feet, her mother dropping the human persona allowing her true form to appear in front of her as if through a haze of smoke.

“Why don’t you just feed then? You cannot deny your true nature T’cha, we are not a species which regenerates our power naturally.” She caressed her daughter's chin as she whispered it sweetly into the smaller woman's ear.

 

“No real reason, just too much effort really. Been far too busy learning as many spells as I can.” As she said this she let a little magical power surge through her skin, causing her tattoos to become visible to the naked eye. She was covered in hundred of runes, all of which could blind a normal human if they so much as glanced at them.

“Oh my god.” Her mother gasped as she witnessed the irreparable damage her daughter had done to herself. “T’challis you’re supposed to use paper or any other medium for that kind of magic… not your skin. Those will never come off for as long as you live.” It was taboo for one to do what her daughter has done, the amount of mental damage alone caused the normally composed Succubus to shiver in fear. “The real reason you’ve sealed your powers off is because those would show up isnt it.” She shook her tiny daughter with despair in her voice.

“Yup, and i know what you’re thinking. Is she still sane?the answer is most lf the time. Occasionally things happen but i'm usually ok.” T’challis snorted with a giggle, completely uncaring to her mother's feelings and the long term damage she’d done to herself without hesitation. “First it was Just hallucinations, they’re permanent now but i’ve gotten great at filtering them out. Sometimes these arms just do whatever they want, once or twice i've woken up on another world standing over a pile of drained bodies, not dead..just passed out.” she finished, toying with her mother's cheeks since the woman seemed Paralyzed. “Weren’t you going to bang my brains out? You did buy me for the whole night.” She asked with a grin.

 

“So those arms are a mutation from using yourself to host the runes.” She asked as she pinned her daughter gently to the bed.

“Yea, at first they were dead weight since i didn’t have the muscle memory to make the move but after a while they just kinda fell in sync like everything else. Honestly they’re really handy, no pun intended.” She shrugged “I mean, i can rub your ass, your cunt and play with your breasts all at once~ i'm able to give you the attention of three people.” She giggled again as she began to tease at her mother's body, the motions so very natural to her as she was pulled into large voluptuous breasts. 

“Mm oh~” T’challa gasped out as slender fingers began to pull down her panties and invade her soft wet folds. Or at least sex was going to happen until a twist of fate (aka the writer lost interest in porn~) happened and suddenly the door burst open revealing half a dozen heavily clad persons all pointing rather menacing looking guns at T’challis and her mother.

“Wat.” The younger of the two just stared at what transpired. 

“Tch, they found me.” Her mother grunted as she moved her body, covering her daughter completely. “Don’t move and do not speak.” She commanded, craning her head as she slowly covered up the smaller succubus with the top blanket and sat on the edge of the bed, arms behind her head making sure to block their view of the lump behind her.

“When I made a pact with you i was under the assumption it lasted for as long as my natural life.” A suave, smiling male spoke smoothly as he walked through the door past the guards. 

“Hehe, normally yes but then most humans die after eighty years or so.” She shrugged, smiling with a sigh. “Little boy succubus grow bored of most mates after a few years let alone the ninety i've been with you. It's time to move on, meet new people. Summon another servant perhaps.” She growled playfully as she spoke but its underlying tones were definitely saying fuck with me and die. 

She did her best not to tremble for the first time in her life T’challis was terrified right to the core. She’d thought it odd that this realm had so little mana when she first got here and now, in the room with her stood the being that all the ambient mana was funneling into. Her mother was so royally fucked, of all the beings to make a contract with she managed to do it with this universe's equivalent of a fucking god. God’s are bound to the universe they’re assigned to to prevent the boundaries from breaking down and also as to not step on each others toes. They almost always had a terrible personality filled with avarice and a superiority complex that put hitler himself to shame. Yes in the face of these Deities even mass murdering dictators were relatively sane. 

“The pact was signed and clearly stated i was bonding with you for as long as a normal human lifespan, in your case it’s already expired weather or not you’re still alive.” She shrugged with a grin, her hand that was under the blanket grabbing her child's and squeezing it tightly before trailing towards T’challis’s mouth and prodding between her lips. 

“I'm a very jealous man T’challa, if one iota of mana is transferred from you to whomever is under the blanket i'll kill you both.” He moved closer and cupped the mother's Chin. 

“Ah hello to the rest of you.” She smiled, nodding her head to the heavily armed servants. They resembled a swat team but that was little more than a disguise, still a bullet could kill just as effectively as anything else. “Is it safe to assume you won't simply just let me go then? I’d really hate to have to kill such a handsome god in order to simply break a pact.” She rubbed her lips seductively, trailing her hand out across his arm and chuckling. 

“You assume you could injure me with your meager strength how adorable.” he suddenly picked her up in his arms, forcibly holding her there and locking eyes with her. “I have subdued many more powerful than you in the past, infact their in the room with us now.” He smirked, referring  
to his his entourage of course.

“Oh honey its not about how much power you have, its how you use it.” she stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. Only the powerful believed such things, for everyone else it only mattered how you spent your power and as a witch she knew more than a few ways to do so. If she couldn’t beat him then it didn’t really matter, she knew someone who could. “Alright, alright ill go back with you so long as you promise to make things interesting again, just don’t hurt my friend there. They were only doing their job after all.” She chuckled as she fell into him and purred gently. 

 

T’challis didn’t move till half an hour later, tentatively pushing the blanket off of her and looking around the room. The area was a complete mana void from the presence of so many powerful beings, the only arcane essence left was what little she had and the natural amount the humans in the establishment generated. It wasn’t hard to pick up on where they were heading, the general route they took was as void as the room they’d previously stood in. 

“That mother of mine.” She rubbed her face, this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened and it likely wouldn’t be the last. It would have been easy to leave the woman to her fate and simply take off back to her own pocket dimension but when she thought about all the times T’challa had protected her growing up she knew that wasn’t an option. Besides they’d been so damn close to being intimate and having her bed mate snatched up was a total cock-tease, one that she was pretty pissed about. “Hey, Boss. Something urgent has come up, probably won’t be back. Here’s the cash for what its worth, i don’t need it anyhow.” She stopped by the counter and dropped the money for him.

“Keep it, you might need it down the road.” he shoved it back towards her. “Who was that client to you anyhow?” He’d seen the entire ordeal and given the look on the shrimps face she was very upset over just what happened.

“A very old friend and on and off lover, we stay on good terms and i owe her so there’s no way in hell i'm going to let someone keep her longer than their contract was good for.” Even if a partner was immortal it was standard practice to make the pact only last roughly ninety years, sticking to one client for too long grew boring for a species of demon that went through lovers like a teenage human went through tissue paper. 

“Hold up now, if you leave the premises the authorities will be on you in a heartbeat, there are scanners everywhere and if they don’t pick up on an ID yer in for some serious trouble.” The shapeshifting bouncer suddenly spoke up.

“Hmm give her yours then, it changes based on who you look like anyhow. May as well change into her and hand it over, not like i don’t have spares.” he glared at his bouncer, the man was always losing them. 

“Oh- yea thats fine. Now in order to do this im going to need a full image of you, nothing can be obscured or the ID card will be picked out as a fake.” He chuckled, blushing a bit.

“Sure.” T’challis stated instantly, clothes dropping to the floor to reveal her smooth tiny frame. She blinked and grinned evilly, pushing her hair out of her eyes. “Not much to look at unless you’re into flat chested Lolli’s.” She chuckled, watching the shapeshifter slowly change into a more perfect copy of herself. She slipped her clothing back on once the other was finished. 

“All we need is a strand of your hair to imprint DNA on the card now and you’ll be good to go.” The other her spoke up as she took a blank Id card, a rather High Tech thing for something the size of a business card. SHe handed over a strand after a moment she was given her new, totally legally made Id.

“And here i thought this was just a strip club~ if the position is still open when i get back i think i’d like working here for real next time.” her lips curled into a fiendish smile that sent a chill down the Owners spine. 

“You’d fit in just fine around here Little Miss.” He returned a bloodthirsty grin, responding to the Malice in her eyes. With a little booty shake and a saunter she walked out the front door and into the cool night air. With a small flash a wide brimmed hat settled atop her head, something you’d see straight out of a cowboy movie really minus the fact that it was dark purple and had her Brand on it. It was the Chaos Symbol except the points were arms, holding guns, that were shooting other guns. No one ever said she was good at designing emblems. Speaking of Guns she had Six hands and nothing to shoot, this injustice would not go unpunished. 

On each of her arms the symbols for Summon and weapon suddenly lit up and in her grasp suddenly appeared some very large weapons indeed. A Taurus Judge Self defence Revolver for each hand and a chamber filled with Shot rounds, whoever thought of making a shotgun into a portable hand cannon was a fucking genious. She kissed the short Barrel of one of the hefty weapons and smiled. “It's been so long since i’ve gotten to feel this Weight, it makes me giddy just thinking about it.” She purred. She checked each of the cylinders to confirm they were all loaded and stuffed them into their appropriate holsters that came with the summoning, two on her waist two on her upper shoulders and two at her midriff giving her easy access to any one of them. She was a sight to see, scantily clad and armed to the teeth. Odd colored skin and multiple arms, she basically screamed Protagonist.


End file.
